Yuri Oneshot: PantyScanty
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A story dedicated to one of my favorite yuri couples. So Panty is hungry for sex and picks up Scanty. Need any more?


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#16: Panty/Scanty (Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt)_

It was to be expected, after all. Pair the rest, ya'know?

Onwards!

* * *

Panty yawned. It had been the longest, boring week of her life here in Daten City. No ghosts to bust, no 'smexy' guys to bone around with; there was nothing going on at all. Reruns of shows that began and ended way too long ago were the only thing on, save for the crusty weatherman and four old bats talking about socks. So she lay here on the couch all week to watch a show about a bland family doing boring activities and going on pointless adventures.

Her thoughts drifted off to Cloud Nine while the 'hip' teen girl was running around the school to find her crush. Panty found herself facing the guys she bounced around with before. The milkman (Who she milked him dry), the plumber (Who she cleared his pipes), a policeman (Who she gave the right to remain silent) and all the other guys she caroled around with.

And then Scanty.

Yup. The red-skinned bitch that stole her style. Up here in Panty's head, with a full-body instead of just being a head with a sharp stick going through it. And dressed in something sexy instead of that droll outfit. That black banana wear from the time they went to the beach; Damn, it looked great on her. But you know what will look better? Taking off the swimsuit.

Panty woke up with a small scream. Okay, she considered nailing some ladies via some good old-fashioned domination, but the guys were just too hunky to ignore.

That, and she were lazy.

But why Scanty? Why the demon? Why her? Why the sexy…

Oh god damnit. Now she was thinking about her while she was awake! Instead of thinking of harming her or upstaging her in some fashion, she was thinking about taking her down onto a bed, fondling her and breaking her brains. Listening to Scanty scream out the name of her one and only lover made Panty cross her legs to withhold the building pleasure.

So she decided. Find Scanty, take her home and keep her. But first, Stocking. Her sister would obviously never let this down. Stocking had been preparing a party for quite some time now, and Panty could hear her fat thighs coming down the stairs. She would ask Panty to leave, so might as well use that as an excuse to beat it.

"Oy, Stocking." Panty yawned from the couch. "Is your room burning?"

"No, that's just the Baked Alaska." Stocking said before taking a second to think of something to say. "Hey, I heard that a new club is having a 'free-night'…"

"Stocking."

"Yeah?"

"You tried this excuse three days ago." Panty again yawned. "Maybe you should actually go out and…you know…find a club that doesn't smell like shit and has at least one man who doesn't have a wart for a nose."

"Fine." Stocking groaned. "Can you at least beat it tonight? A friend is coming over, and I don't want you to scare her away."

"Sure." Panty got up and stretched. There we go. But wait, Stocking had plenty of money, right? Might as well milk that.

"Really?" Stocking asked, quite surprised.

"Really."

"Yer not pulling my leg are you?"

"Nope."

"Thank god." Stocking wiped her brow free of sweat.

"But I need about 400,000 yen." Panty smiled. Stocking gasped, stunned. It took her a good minute to react.

"What if I gave you 200 hundred?"

"Eh, sure. Cheapo." Panty took the bills and left out the door. Okay, not as much, but she could manage.

But before she could retrieve the package, she needed to do some shopping.

* * *

Scanty growled. That was the last time she believed that her sister had a cold and needed to meet her in a back alley.

Today hadn't gone too well. She had to deal with rule breakers all day long, ranging from the stupid to the over-excessive. From chewing gum during school hours to jaywalking every street in the city. And everyone of those rule breakers fought tooth and nail to stay away, to the point where Scanty had to take a shower every hour just to keep the smell off. What. The. Hell.

And now. A dark alley. Filled with garbage bags. And crudely drawn words.

And a figure in a black trench coat and a black fedora.

"I'll take it you called me?" She asked the figure with a sigh.

"Yep. Smarter than you look, hot stuff." Seductively spoke the figure. Scanty knew the voice instantly. How could she forget the voice of the worst rule breaker in history? Panty's picture was not only in the dictionary, but also was the description for lust! And now she was trying to bring Scanty into her favorite pastime. Great. The cherry on top for today.

"Good-bye." Scanty said with a wave of her hand while turning around.

"Not so fast sweet-buns." Panty giggled. Off came the coat and hat and she grabbed Scanty right in her knockers. "Wow! These melons are nice! All-natural?" She asked as she played around with Scanty's goodie bags.

"LET ME GO!" Scanty roared at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, I'll let you go all right. Let you go off into a world of absolute pleasure delivered by yours truly." Panty moved one-hand down at Scanty's rear. "Oh my! Sweet-buns indeed! You have the perfect body! I can't you go now my pretty!" Panty continued with her art, making sure to get a good feel while searching for the spots that made Scanty yelp.

"Stop!" Scanty pleaded, a bit weaker and now blushing.

"Oh, come on." Panty kissed Scanty on the cheek. "You like it. Your body likes it. Let's say you come home with me and we spend the night together?"

"No-o-o…" Scanty whined, getting closer to breaking. "…you bitch…I hate you…"

"No need to lie!" Panty rubbed her hand over Scanty's lower 'area'.

"F-fine!"

"What was that?"

"Y-you win! Just tonight!"

Panty smiled and turned Scanty around. "Good. Now come along…and remember…" Panty kissed Scanty on the lips. "I know your weaknesses."

* * *

Scanty laid on the bed quite comfortably, and the cuffs were fuzzy and nice. Out of all of the things happening right now, at least the bed was comfy. Panty had gone off to change, while asking Scanty to change into her beach outfit for some reason. Scanty had attempted to convince Panty that she didn't have her suit on her, but Panty had 'reminded' her that she could use some of that 'demon magic' to get the outfit.

Oh, and because of her beachwear, she was freezing a bit.

Okay, Panty was taking her time changing. It could be a good time to escape from the cuffs, or prepare a trap to kill the bitch once and for all. This was rape! Demon or not, that was against the rules. All rules!

But she wanted Panty to continue!

By Satan himself, Panty could be a massager of the gods! A literal touch of the angels! It felt good, yet it was bad. Good, yet bad. This entire situation started bad and would end good. Should this continue? Fight or flight…or fuck?

"Over here sweet-buns." Panty's honey-dripped voice drew Scanty's attention over to the changing screen. Panty was wearing a pink negligee.

Well, let's see what's behind door number three.

"Let's get one thing straight…" Panty crawled onto the bed. "I'm the one on top, always. Well…" Panty laid her hand on Scanty's thigh and slowly started to rub it. "…maybe I let you be on top if I feel good. And you will make me feel good, right?"

Scanty took her time coming up with her answer. "Right?" Panty repeated.

"Yes…mistress." Scanty slyly smiled.

"Mmmm…" Panty put a finger in her mouth. "I like that." Panty took her wet finger and placed it in Scanty's mouth. "Call me your mistress again. And I will make every day a day to remember."

"Mistress Panty!" Scanty's smile grew. "I love you!"

"Yes…" Panty rapidly kissed Scanty on the lips. "Say my name. Scream it. Prove your love to me."

"PANTY!" Scanty screamed, completely in love now.

"SCANTY! YOU BELONG TO ME BITCH!"

"YES MISTRESS PANTY!"

"TOMORROW WILL BE A 24 HOUR DAY OF SEX! YOU BETTER BE READY!"

"OH YES MISTRESS!"

"WHO DO YOU LOVE?"

"ONLY YOU!"

"WHO MAKES YOU WET?"

"ONLY YOU!"

Oddly enough, then next day, their sisters told them they're getting married in the next month.

They responded by having sex on the table.


End file.
